


Crystal Chrysanthemums

by Mathiiel



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathiiel/pseuds/Mathiiel
Summary: Changkyun est amoureux. Et c’est mortel.Mais il s’en fiche.





	Crystal Chrysanthemums

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crystal Chrysanthemums](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217589) by [KakeWarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakeWarlock/pseuds/KakeWarlock). 



> Cette fic est une traduction de l'histoire "Crystal Chrysanthemums" de KakeWarlock. Merci à l'auteur de m'avoir autorisé de la traduire et de la partager dans une autre langue que l'anglais.

Changkyun n’était pas stupide. Bien sûr, il avait sa part de moment où les gens le regardaient bizarrement après avoir dit quelque chose qui n’avait aucun sens, mais c’était différent que d’être stupide. Vrai ?

Alors, quand il était assis dans la salle de bain, penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, vomissant le plus silencieusement que possible, il pensa qu’il rendait service à tout le monde. De plus, qui jetait des putains de fleurs de toute façon ? S’il l’avait dit à l’un de ses hyungs, ils seraient trop inquiets pour lui et honnêtement, il allait bien.

Cela durait depuis une semaine et, en plus d’interrompre son dîner, toute l’épreuve des fleurs ne l’avait pas beaucoup affecté. Il allait dire à sa Noona qu’il avait de mauvais maux de tête et qu’il prenait des pilules pour détendre son estomac.

Ce n’était pas vraiment mauvais. Ce n’était pas comme s’il allait mourir de sitôt. En plus, les fleurs étaient vraiment jolies. Il n’avait jamais vu des chrysanthèmes ressembler à cela auparavant. Si irréelle et naturelle, elle lui faisait presque oublier qu’elle venait de lui.

C’était probablement quelque chose qui passera.

Il ira bien.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

La première fois que c’était arrivé, supposa Changkyun, c’était la nuit.

Tout le monde dormait dans le dortoir, mais Changkyun n’y arrivait pas, alors il s’assit dans son lit, faisant défiler les commentaires que les fans lui envoyaient, à lui et Monsta X. Il se moqua de quelques photos de Hyungwon qu’ils transformèrent en mèmes, mais il se tut rapidement après avoir remarqué que ses colocataires s’agitaient.

Puis il essaya de se divertir avec ses mangas, ramassant tous les Mob Psycho 100 qu’il avait besoin de lire. L’histoire elle-même suscita quelques rires de Changkyun, mais il réussit à les réduire au minimum. Il était 3 heures du matin et ils avaient un emploi du temps chargé le lendemain.

Cette pensée le poussa à fermer son téléphone et à le rebrancher au chargeur, comme s’il ne l’avait jamais fait auparavant.

Allongé sur son lit, ses yeux semblaient ne pas se fatiguer du tout, il se retrouva en train de se tordre pour obtenir une position confortable.

 _Je vais être si fatigué le matin_ , pensai Changkyun sans rien faire, abandonnant momentanément de dormir tout en se couchant sur le dos.

Juste à ce moment-là, il y avait un léger chatouillement dans sa gorge. Changkyun toussa un peu, mais le sentiment tripla et il s’assit rapidement. Il passa sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer sa toux et regarda autour de la pièce pour voir si quelqu’un avait entendu l’agitation.

Son cœur brûlait douloureusement alors qu’il sentait quelque chose coincé dans sa gorge. Il prit de profondes respirations et essaya de ne pas avaler en sortant du lit. Une fois qu’il quitta sa chambre, il se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Essayant d’ouvrir la lumière avec ses deux mains occupées était un peu difficile, mais il réussit, il ferma la porte avec son pied. Il se précipita vers les toilettes et découvrit sa bouche, essayant de tousser quelque chose hors de sa gorge.

Après quelques toux, qui lui avaient fait mal à la gorge et au cœur, la chose qui semblait lui bloquer gorge était en train de remonter.

Changkyun ne savait pas à quoi il s’attendait. Bien sûr, il n’avait jamais eu quelque chose qui l’étouffait aussi intensément, mais il avait pensé qu’il aurait craché un excès de liquide ou quelque chose comme ça.

Mais les fleurs n’étaient pas sur sa liste.

Regardant avec étonnement les pétales de fleur qui sortaient de sa gorge, Changkyun ne pouvait rien comprendre.

 _Étaient-ils là avant ?_ Il pensa. _Est-ce que je viens de m’étouffer avec une mouche et qu’elle s’est envolée avant que je l’aie vu ?_

 _Oui_ , il se rassura, _c’était juste ça_.

Quand il tira la chasse d’eau, il ferma le couvercle et la porte de la salle de bain le plus rapidement possible afin de minimiser le bruit ; c’était un truc qu’il avait appris quand il était plus jeune.

Il toucha sa gorge avec précaution lorsqu’il fut à l’extérieur de la chambre, et c’était à ce moment-là que le choc se dissipa. Ses yeux s’étaient élargis et il regarda dans la direction de la salle de bain avant de toucher sa bouche.

 _Être privé de sommeil était vraiment effrayant_ , pensa-t-il en marchant dans la chambre commune. Changkyun n’avait pas vraiment bien vu la fleur et il se maudit pour cela. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’on vomissait une fleur au milieu de la nuit.

Et même s’il avait vécu une expérience étrange, Changkyun n’y prêta pas attention.

Cela allait arriver probablement une seule fois.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Aussi difficile que ce fût d’oublier la fleur qui sortait de votre corps, Changkyun avait appris à gérer son calvaire de fleurs comme s’il s’agissait d’un événement quotidien et en oubliait la gravité.

Ou peut-être que Changkyun n’avait jamais su à quel point c’était dangereux.

Jusqu’à ce que ses hyungs l’aient découvert.

Bien sûr, cela devait se produire pendant le dîner, comme c’était le cas presque toutes les autres fois. Cela se produisait habituellement lorsqu’il était avec ses membres ou lorsqu’il mangeait, de sorte que le dîner, où les deux choses étaient combinées, n’était pas une bonne chose.

Habituellement, Changkyun s’excusait pour aller aux toilettes, vomissait ses fleurs (il n’oubliera jamais à quel point elles étaient jolies), puis reprenait le dîner. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que les membres se méfieraient de lui.

Ils décidèrent de prendre un repas à emporter, même si c’était gras, ce qui n’était pas bon pour leur peau, et s’assirent autour de la table du salon pour le manger.

Ils s’asseyaient habituellement sur le sol pour pouvoir créer un cercle quand ils avaient des plats à emporter, c’était une tradition qu’ils avaient depuis les jours de stage. Mais à l’époque, ils ne lui jetaient pas vraiment un coup d’œil, non. Mercy était encore frais dans leurs esprits.

Changkyun secoua la tête, se débarrassant des événements passés afin de se préparer pour l’avenir (lire : dîner).

De plus, le fait de dîner à 23h semblait se transformer en un événement plutôt commun une fois la saison des promotions commencées, tous les horaires des membres prenant leur vie en main. Changkyun avait juste deviné que c’était la vie d’une idole.

Au milieu de leur dîner, Changkyun commença à se sentir mal et cessa de manger. Minhyuk se tourna vers lui avec curiosité.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Changkyun ? Tu as l’air un peu pâle. » L’inquiétude de Minhyuk fit en sorte que tout le groupe s’interrompit de manger pour fixer le maknae.

Malgré les maux d’estomac de Changkyun, il se sentait bien. « Tout va bien, peut-être que j’ai juste besoin de dormir un peu plus. »

Hyungwon hocha la tête, « Amuse-toi à chercher du temps pour le faire », puis il regarda Changkyun du coin de l’œil. « Bien qu’il semble que tu aies désespérément besoin de repos. »

Le chatouillement soudain dans la gorge de Changkyun l’alerta qu’il devait quitter la scène rapidement. « En fait, » commença-t-il en se levant, « j’ai besoin d’aller aux toilettes. Je reviens tout de suite. »

« Non, tu n’y vas pas. » Shownu parla soudain, posant sa nourriture, « Assieds-toi. Nous avons tous besoin d’avoir une conversation avec toi. » Sa voix ne laissait aucune place aux discussions.

Changkyun s’assit lentement, essayant d’avaler sa toux. Pourquoi ses hyungs voudraient lui parler de toute façon ? Avaient-ils découvert son problème ? Eh bien, il ne le cachait pas vraiment très bien au départ.

Wonho se tourna vers Shownu. « Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça maintenant, Shownu », il jeta un coup d’œil au maknae, « il n’a pas l’air très bien en ce moment. »

« Il n’a jamais l’air _très bien_ , Hoseok », coupa Shownu en regardant fixement l’homme alors qu’il reculait.

Kihyun était étrangement silencieux pendant ce temps, sa nourriture restée intacte. Mais Changkyun était observateur. Il savait que Kihyun mangeait à peine et qu’il perdait du poids pour son retour. Il savait tout cela bien qu’il n’ait jamais parlé à Kihyun, espérant que c’était juste pour le retour et rien d’autre.

Mais ils étaient dans la 3e semaine de promotions, et Kihyun n’avait toujours pas ralenti ses habitudes alimentaires destructrices. Changkyun ne savait pas pourquoi les membres ne l’avaient pas encore remarqué.

« Mecs, » commença Changkyun, attirant leur attention, « de quoi voulez-vous me parler ? J’ai encore besoin d’aller aux toilettes. »

Jooheon plissa les yeux vers le plus jeune membre, « Et que feras-tu exactement quand tu entreras dans la salle de bain ? »

Changkyun déglutit. Avaient-ils découvert à son sujet ?

Kihyun rompit le silence. « Ce qu’il voulait dire, » dit Kihyun, en enfonçant son bras dans la côte de Jooheon, « tu demandes toujours à utiliser la salle de bain pendant le dîner, et tu manges à peine le petit-déjeuner avant nous. As-tu un problème … à manger ? » Demanda Kihyun.

Changkyun estima qu’il était ironique qu’ils pensent que c’était lui qui avait un problème d’alimentation. Ce Kihyun était celui qui lui demandait quand Kihyun lui-même …

Il se débarrassa de la pensée.

« Pourquoi aurais-je un problème avec le fait de manger ? Wonho, j’ai eu deux bols de ramen avec toi hier ! » Répliqua Changkyun, les yeux errants autour de la pièce.

« Oui, » répondit Wonho, regardant n’importe où sauf lui, « mais tu as aussi vomi dans la salle de bains après ça… », dit-il d’une voix presque silencieuse.

Les yeux de Changkyun s’élargirent au fur et à mesure qu’il se mit à comprendre. Ils pensaient qu’il avait un trouble de l’alimentation. La perspective était si absurde que Changkyun éclata presque de rire. Mais comme leur dire qu’il ne l’avait pas fait ? S’il leur disait qu’il vomissait des fleurs, ils l’enverraient dans un hôpital psychiatrique si vite qu’il ne serait même pas capable de s’expliquer.

Il semblait qu’il n’eut pas à le faire, car à ce moment-là, une toux lui déchira la gorge. Il se couvrit la bouche rapidement alors que la toux lui serrait le corps. Son estomac choisit cette fois de ne pas être d’accord avec lui et il l’attrapa.

Hyungwon, qui était assis à côté de lui, lui toucha l’épaule, « Changkyun ! Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, » Changkyun parla à travers la toux, « juste étouffé avec quelque chose. »

Il était reconnaissant qu’aucune fleur ne soit sortie pendant sa toux, mais en même temps son estomac lui disait de courir vers la salle de bain avant qu’il ne vomisse des fleurs devant tout le monde.

Il se leva brusquement, se balançant légèrement. « Je reviens », murmura-t-il d’une voix rauque, et il se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Bien sûr, rien ne devait aller dans son sens, et il pouvait entendre plusieurs pas le suivre. Il verrouilla rapidement la porte de la salle de bain afin qu’aucun d’entre eux ne puisse entrer. Il savait qu’ils pouvaient obtenir une clef pour l’ouvrir, mais il leur faudrait un certain temps pour la trouver et il espérait qu’il aurait fini d’ici là.

En plus, ce n’était pas si important.

En tombant devant la toilette, il laissa échapper toutes les fleurs qui étaient logées dans sa gorge, haletant pour avoir de l’air. Les fleurs semblaient s’être multipliées et Changkyun avait du mal à les faire sortir, s’étouffant plusieurs fois.

« Changkyun ! » Il entendit Kihyun à travers la porte, pendant que les autres frappaient dessus, « Ouvre la porte ! ».

Le cœur de Changkyun se gonfla à la pensée que Kihyun se souciait de son bien-être, mais apparemment son corps n’aimait pas cela, car il toussa à nouveau et vomit encore plus.

Cela semblait inquiéter encore plus les membres de l’autre côté de la porte et il pouvait les entendre crier pour obtenir la clé afin qu’ils puissent ouvrir la porte.

Le maknae se leva quand il eut fini, sa vision floue de larmes de sa douloureuse expérience. Il n’avait jamais vomi autant de pétales auparavant et son corps semblait perdre toute force.

Changkyun utilisa le mur comme appui lorsqu’il essayait de se déplacer vers la porte. Sa tête cognait au rythme de son cœur et il se sentant étrangement dissocié de tout.

« Je vais bien, » essaya-t-il de convaincre les autres membres, mais il eut du mal à faire sortir la phrase à cause de son essoufflement.

Les membres du groupe semblaient frapper la porte plus fort qu’auparavant alors que Changkyun sentait des larmes jaillir de sa vision. Mon dieu, il se sentait si mal.

Ses jambes lâchèrent et il heurta le sol en faisant un bruit sourd.

« Changkyun, ça va ? » Entendit-il vaguement Minhyuk demander.

Changkyun ferma les yeux et prit de profondes respirations. Il ne voulait pas être là. Il voulait que tout redevienne normal. Pourquoi tout avait fait plus mal aujourd’hui qu’hier ou il y avait une semaine ?

Son silence dura alors que Shownu donna un coup de pied à la porte, oubliant totalement la perspective de la clef. Les membres du groupe se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain.

Kihyun tomba par terre à côté de Changkyun et sentit son front. Changkyun soupira légèrement à la main froide sur son front.

« Changkyun, tu m’entends ? Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux ? » Demanda Jooheon en se penchant au-dessus de Kihyun.

Malgré sa tête qui le tuait et les tâches grises dans sa vision, il ouvrit complètement les yeux. Ses derniers étaient flous, mais il pouvait distinguer la forme des membres qui se tenaient au-dessus de lui.

Puis, le chatouillement revint en force et Changkyun se tourna sur le côté pour tousser. Mais la toux ne cessa pas et il vomit des fleurs devant les personnes présentes.

Plus tard, Changkyun aurait pu être gêné de faire cela, mais il ne pensait qu’à la douleur _brûlante_ dans sa gorge.

Il sentit quelqu’un lui frotter le dos alors qu’il finissait de faire sortir les fleurs, les larmes coulant librement le long de ses joues. Respirant lentement, il essaya de lever la tête, mais le mal de tête (migraine ?) dans son crâne ne le laissait pas bouger.

Ses bras tremblaient à cause du poids qu’il leur imposait et il ferma la bouche. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles qui l’accompagnait durant ses vomissements l’empêchait d’entendre tout ce que les garçons lui demandaient.

« Je vais bien », dit-il en essayant de se convaincre lui-même, les bras s’effondrant à cause du poids.

« Je vais bien », dit-il, tombant sur le sol dur, seulement pour avoir une paire de bras solide qui le tenait.

« Je vais bien », dit-il, vaincu, alors que les ténèbres obscurcissaient sa vision.

(Il ne l’était pas)

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Changkyun n’avait pas vraiment de problème avec les hôpitaux. Il n’avait jamais été patient à l’un d’entre eux, ou l’un de membres de sa famille était décédé dans l’un d’entre eux, de sorte qu’il ne s’était jamais soucié des hôpitaux.

Mais maintenant, avec des fils attachés à ses bras, et les bips agaçants continus et ennuyants du moniteur cardiaque, il s’ennuyait assez rapidement.

En jetant un coup d’œil à la chambre blanche et nue, il remarqua qu’une chaise dans le coin était occupée par une personne endormie. Malgré sa tête baissée, Changkyun savait que c’était Shownu. Il se demanda s’il fallait ou non réveiller son hyung, mais il s’y opposa rapidement. Son hyung avait été vraiment stressé pendant cette saison de promotion, et étant le leader, le travail devait lui porter préjudice.

Se mettant à l’aise sur le lit, sans tirer les fils électriques coincés dans ses bras, Changkyun essaya de se divertir. Personne ne savait qu’il était encore réveillé et il ne savait pas quel bouton (il y en avait beaucoup) appuyer pour appeler une infirmière.

Il choisit de regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre d’hôpital et regarda la vie trépidante dehors, en face de cette pièce désolée. Il était tellement fasciné en regardant des voitures qui circulaient sur l’autoroute qu’il oubliait la raison pour laquelle il était à l’hôpital.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il vienne à penser aux autres membres.

Regarder les voitures lui faisait penser à l’un d’entre eux, s’inquiétant pour lui. La pensée porta sa main à sa bouche alors qu’il était englouti par une quinte de toux. Cette fois, c’était normal et pas du tout ce qu’il avait vécu la nuit dernière.

 _Quel jour est-il de toute façon ?_ Changkyun réfléchit, en arrachant plus de fleurs de sa bouche. Cette fois, ça ne lui faisait pas mal ; ça l’avait seulement rendu mal à l’aise parce que sa gorge était très sèche.

Quand il eut terminé sa séance d’observation, il regarda les chrysanthèmes de couleur pâle autour de lui sur le lit. Si ce n’était pas pour les lignes vertes qu’ils avaient à l’arrière, ils se fondraient parfaitement dans le lit.

Il les ramassa un par an, admirant leur beauté, quand un son venait du côté de pièce où Shownu dormait. Saisissant fermement les pétales, les mains fermées en poings, Changkyun vit Shownu se frotter les yeux pendant qu’il s’asseyait.

Avant que le leader ne s’aperçoive que le maknae s’était réveillé, Changkyun ferma les yeux, simulant son sommeil. Il régula son souffle, rendant le temps où il respirait et expirait de la même façon. Cela semblait fonctionner sur le leader dont les pas s’approchaient.

« Changkyun, » chuchota le leader, repoussant les cheveux de l’idole susmentionnée, « vos hyungs sont désolés de ne pas l’avoir remarqué plus tôt. »

Il y eut une pause et Changkyun se demanda ce que Shownu faisait exactement. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Shownu ramasse une fleur tombée sur le sol.

Shownu plissa légèrement les yeux, « Changkyun ? » Chuchota-t-il, l’espoir remplissant sa poitrine.

Idiot, Changkyun se rendit compte qu’il était très difficile d’ouvrir les yeux, puisque son corps mendiait pratiquement pour dormir, mais il les déchira malgré tout, voulant converser avec son leader.

« Shownu ? » Chuchote Changkyun en fixant l’homme surpris.

Shownu le dévisagea un instant, la bouche large, avant qu’un sourire ne se glisse sur son visage. Il s’approcha de Changkyun et l’étreignit doucement, comme s’il était quelque chose de fragile qui allait se briser s’il faisait quelque chose de plus.

Changkyun sourit un peu, « D’accord, je pense que ça suffit, Shownu. » Il se faufila entre ses bras et le regarda.

L’autre souleva une chaise pour la mettre à côté de Changkyun et commença à lui raconter sa journée. Cela rendit Changkyun encore plus curieux.

« Hyung, quel jour est-il ? »

L’homme avait l’air surpris par la question : « C’est, euh, mardi. Pourquoi ? »

Changkyun poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu’il était ici, car il s’était évanoui tard hier soir.

« Rien », assura-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil au téléphone portable dans les mains de l’homme, « Où est tout le monde ? »

Shownu baissa les yeux sur son téléphone puis les leva à nouveau « Ils sont à leur emploi du temps privé. Tu as choisi une journée très joyeuse pour t’évanouir, » dit-il en riant sans humour, « mais ils auront presque terminé vers 15h. Je vais les appeler. »

Le maknae hocha la tête, regardant le leader taper quelques chiffres sur son téléphone et se lever pour quitter la pièce. Avant de le faire, il regarda son dongsaeng.

« Changkyun ? »

« Hm ? »

Le chef remua les pieds, « Tu peux parfois compter sur tes hyungs, tu sais. »

Changkyun ne dit rien en retour et le leader le prit comme signal pour partir. Les bruits d’une conversation unilatérale pouvaient être entendus de l’extérieur de la pièce alors que Changkyun tirait les couvertures de l’hôpital au-dessus de lui.

Ils n’avaient pas besoin de le mettre à l’hôpital. Bien sûr, il s’était évanoui et c’était mauvais, mais beaucoup de gens s’évanouissaient et n’étaient pas emmenés à l’hôpital. Ses hyungs aimaient probablement faire une grosse affaire à partir de rien.

Ce n’était pas comme s’il allait mourir.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

« Donc vous me dites », Changkyun demanda, « que je pourrais mourir ? »

Le médecin soupira pour la dixième fois alors que son stylo frappait son bloc-notes. Il n’y avait personne dans la salle, sauf eux, car le médecin avait l’impression qu’il devait d’abord annoncer la nouvelle au garçon et ils décideraient s’ils devaient ou non en parler aux autres.

« Je ne pense pas que vous comprenez bien, Changkyun, » le docteur le fixa dans les yeux. « Cette maladie s’appelle Hanahaki. Êtes-vous encore avec moi ? »

Au hochement de tête de Changkyun, il continua : « C’est causé par un amour unilatéral. »

Les yeux de Changkyun s’élargissent, « Est-ce que ça veut dire, » il pencha la tête, « que la personne que j’aime ne m’aime pas en retour ? »

Le médecin acquiesça d’un signe de tête sympathique, « Mais vous pouvez l’amener à vous aimer en retour. Et si vous faites ça, vous serez guéri. »

Changkyun fonça les sourcils, « Y a-t-il d’autres moyens de combattre ça ? »

« Il y a la possibilité de vous opérer, le médecin secoua la tête. « Mais les effets secondaires peuvent donner à une idole comme vous des problèmes. L’effet minimal de la chirurgie est de perdre l’amour que vous avez pour la personne. »

Immédiatement après avoir dit ça, le plus jeune secoua la tête, « Je ne veux pas ça », murmura-t-il. Mais si c’était les deux seuls choix, il préférerait que la personne ne l’aime pas et qu’il l’aime à la place de ne plus rien ressentir pour l’autre.

« Eh bien, » commença le médecin, incertain, « il y a une dernière … solution. » Changkyun hocha la tête pour que l’homme continue, « Il y a des médicaments que vous pouvez prendre pour ça. »

Les yeux de Changkyun s’illuminèrent à cette notion, « C’est parfait. Je peux le faire. » Il sourit, comme si tous ses problèmes étaient résolus.

« Mais », le mot fut fortement souligné, « Ce sera une maladie qui durera toute votre vie. Vous devrez prendre des médicaments tous les jours pour le reste de votre vie, et à un moment donné, ça va cesser de fonctionner. » Avertis le médecin.

« En gros, je ne serai pas guéri, mais cela atténuera les effets ? » Changkyun demanda juste pour être sûr. Au « Oui » qu’il reçut, le plus jeune s’allongea sur le lit d’hôpital brutalement déprimé.

« Je vais le faire. » Exprima-t-il, il n’y avait plus de place pour la discussion, « Vous pouvez en parler aux autres membres », déclara Changkyun. « Mais je veux le médicament. »

Le médecin ne fit qu’hocher la tête et écrivit quelque chose sur son bloc-notes. « Je vais informer les autres », dit-il à la légère. « Sinon en attendant, vous êtes libéré. Vous pouvez vous préparer à partir. » Le médecin sortit de la pièce peu de temps après.

La voix sans émotion que le docteur utilise fit fléchir Changkyun et agripper les draps. Il était le plus jeune, mais il était aussi un adulte. Il savait prendre de bonnes décisions.

(Mais quand il jeta un coup d’œil aux visages défaits de ses hyungs après que le médecin leur ait parlé de son choix, peut-être avait-il tort.)

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Quand le matin était arrivé, Changkyun fut surpris de voir tout le monde éveillé et occupé autour lui. Il se réveillait habituellement avec Kihyun et prenait un verre ensemble tranquillement avant que quelqu’un d’autre ne puisse briser le moment.

Il bouda un peu, car il n’aurait pas de temps privé avec Kihyun, mais il était content, car il ne voulait pas vraiment se sentir seul dans un moment comme celui-ci. Et même si Kihyun était réconfortant, il y avait encore un énorme mur entre eux.

Après s’être préparé, ce qui n’était pas si long pour être honnête, Changkyun se rappela qu’il devait partir avec son manager et Hyungwon (le pauvre garçon exigeait un masque pour cacher les sacs sous ses yeux) pour aller acheter les médicaments. Son visage était froissé ; il détestait les pilules.

Attrapant son téléphone du chargeur et le plaçant dans la poche arrière de son jean skinny, il gagna assez de courage pour s’aventurer là où tout le monde mangeait et bavardait.

Après qu’il se fraya un chemin dans la pièce, tous les bavardages cessèrent. Changkyun se sentit un peu gêné par tous ces regards, car la dernière fois qu’il leur avait parlé, il était à moitié délirant et vomissait des pétales. Mais le grognement soudain de Jooheon rendit tout un peu plus tolérable.

« Regardez notre maknae, » taquina Jooheon, en lançant un bras autour de lui, « le seul qui peut attraper une malade rare et secrète, et qui a le culot de nous la cacher. Applaudissez-le tous ! »

La table ricana devant l’enthousiasme de Jooheon. Changkyun jeta le bras de Jooheon de son épaule, « Ce n’est pas comme si je savais que c’était une maladie. Je pensais avoir probablement mangé un champignon radioactif ou quelque chose du genre. »

Kihyun renifla, se couvrant la bouche pour empêcher son rire de s’échapper. Wonho, cependant, le fit savoir en rigolant bruyamment et Jooheon fit la moue.

« Pourquoi es-tu en train de rire de sa blague, mais tu n’as pas ricané pour la mienne ? » Hurla-t-il exaspéré.

Changkyun s’assit et accepta gracieusement sa nourriture de Kihyun en regardant Jooheon se disputer avec Minhyuk et Wonho sur les blagues de qui étaient les plus drôles.

« Hyung, abandonne », dit Changkyun, souriant. « Accepte juste que je sois plus drôle. Les gens ne rient pas de vos blagues. Ils se moquent de toi. »

Jooheon devient rouge vif alors que même Shownu se moquait de l’insulte. Hyungwon avait l’air de s’ennuyer comme toujours, mais Changkyun pouvait voir la légère levée de ses lèvres. Changkyun pouvait voir que Hyungwon était habillé pour partir aussi.

« Changkyun », la voix de Kihyun le fit se tourner, « vas-tu manger ? » Il y avait une émotion mal placée : l’inquiétude et quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas vraiment placer.

En regardant vers le bas, il remarqua que son assiette était encore pleine. Tirant ses baguettes, il prit une bouchée de sa nourriture. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner, et encore moins avec tout le monde.

Le groupe avait l’air satisfait en le voyant consommer plus de nourriture dans son assiette. Kihyun lui sourit, plissant les yeux. C’était mignon.

Mais c’était aussi ce qui poussa Changkyun à se pencher vers l’avant et à tousser fortement, son corps tremblant fortement. Minhyuk, qui était le plus proche de lui, se pencha vers lui et lui frotta le dos pendant qu’il toussait.

Il y avait quelques fleurs sur ses genoux qu’il avait vomies, mais rien de trop grand. Ses hyungs fixèrent les fleurs sur ses genoux et Changkyun les attrapa rapidement et se leva.

« Merci pour le repas », chuchota-t-il, la phrase destinée à Kihyun avant qu’il ne parte jeter ses fleurs.

Il ne retourna pas avec ses hyungs quand il jeta les fleurs. Il choisit de s’asseoir sur le canapé et de surfer sur son téléphone pour avoir plus d’information sur "Hanahaki" alors qu’il attendait que Hyungwon finisse.

Il n’avait pas obtenu beaucoup de nouvelles informations, si ce n’était que la maladie était originaire du Japon et que l’on disait qu’il s’agissait d’un mythe et qu’il n’était pas physiquement possible.

 _Eh bien_ , pensa Changkyun amèrement, _je ne suis qu’un raté._

Il était apparemment trop plongé dans sa recherche, car il n’avait pas remarqué Hyungwon devant lui pendant les deux dernières minutes. L’homme se pencha et arracha le téléphone des mains du maknae.

« Hyung ! » Pleurnicha Changkyun, en cherchant son téléphone.

Hyungwon eut l’air amusé en levant le bras, ce qui permit à Changkyun de l’attraper. « Je suis resté là, attendant que tu dises quelque chose et tu étais trop occupé sur ton téléphone. » L’aîné secoua la tête comme pour dire "honte à toi" ou quelque chose du genre.

Changkyun vient à réaliser que le manager se tenait dans le coin, un petit sourire sur son visage. Changkyun pouvait presque le sentir, ce que la femme était sur le point de dire.

« Ah ! Vous deux, vous me rappelez mes enfants. Ils se chamaillent toujours comme ça. Ça me rappelle les bons moments. » Soupira-t-elle, le regard lointain.

Hyungwon leva les yeux au ciel et lui rendit le téléphone. « Noona, on va être en retard. » Il secoua la tête alors que la manager sortit de sa rêverie et saisit les clefs qui pendaient du crochet près de la porte.

« Oh oui », elle sourit, « j’ai dû me laisser emporter à nouveau. Désolé pour ça. »

Changkyun sourit, ignorant les légères démangeaisons dans sa gorge. « C’est bon. Ce ne sera pas long avant que vous puissiez leur rendre visite. »

Elle s’illumina visiblement, « Oui, je suppose que ce sera le cas. Alors, je pourrais vous montrer toutes les photos que je vais prendre d’eux ! » Elle semblait vraiment heureuse.

Hyungwon gémit tranquillement et donna à Changkyun un regard de côté lui faisant comprendre ce qu’elle faisait et qu’elle ne se taira jamais maintenant, et Changkyun sourit timidement.

Le voyage aller-retour au magasin était rapide, il ne s’était rien passé, car ils avaient obtenu leur produit et était rentré. Hyungwon était calme pendant tout ce temps, dormant probablement à cause du manque de repos de ces derniers jours.

Ce n’était que lorsqu’ils sortirent de la voiture que quelque chose arriva. Changkyun sentit quelqu’un entourer son poignet et se retourner pour voir Hyungwon le fixer légèrement.

« C’était des chrysanthèmes, n’est-ce pas ? » Changkyun fronça les sourcils, « Les fleurs, je veux dire, » expliqua Hyungwon.

Changkyun se rendit compte de quoi parlait Hyungwon et fronça les sourcils, « Ouais, c’était ça. Pourquoi ? »

« Sans raison », rétorqua Hyungwon en sortant de la voiture. « Elles étaient jolies. Mortel, mais jolie. »

Changkyun regarda les pilules qu’il avait dans les mains et se demanda ce qu’il se faisait à lui-même était mortel ou non.

Il n’a pas choisi.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Le premier lot de pilules fonctionna pendant environ un mois.

Il fallut un certain temps pour avoir des effets, mais vous pourriez vraiment dire que ceux-ci avaient fait des merveilles pour la santé de Changkyun. Il n’avait même plus de toux.

Ses hyungs étaient heureux de cela, puisque Changkyun avait l’air maladif depuis un certain temps. Même les stylistes l’avaient remarqué, avec beaucoup de colère, et ils avaient dû mettre une couche de maquillage supplémentaire pour le couvrir.

Tout allait bien.

Ils avaient un jour de congé et ils avaient tous voté pour le passer à l’intérieur du dortoir, car ils voulaient un peu de temps pour eux. Mais maintenant, ils étaient tous vautrés sur le canapé ou sur le sol, certains sur les autres.

Ils faisaient chacun des activités différentes, alors que Minhyuk et Hyungwon jouaient ensemble à des jeux vidéo (dans lesquels Hyungwon dominait beaucoup au grand désarroi de Minhyuk), mais ils se baignaient encore dans la chaleur et la présence de l’autre.

Le silence fut brisé par une simple question.

« Hey Changkyun », dit Kihyun.

Changkyun se retourna sur le sol jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne Kihyun. « Hm ? »

Kihyun avait l’air confus, « Comment obtient-on Hanahaki ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il semblait que personne d’autre ne le sût, car ils arrêtaient tous leurs activités pour écouter. Changkyun avait l’air troublé. Le docteur ne se donnait-il pas la peine de leur dire ?

« Eh bien », répondit timidement Changkyun, sentant son visage devenir chaud. « C’est causé par l’amour non partagé. » Il détourna les yeux alors que ses hyungs avaient l’air surpris.

« Attends. » Jooheon se pencha plus près, « Tu aimes quelqu’un ? »

Changkyun se pencha en arrière. « Eh bien, mec. J’ai Hanahaki. »

L’information semblait nouvelle pour tout le monde dans la pièce, et même Shownu semblait intrigué de découvrir de qui il était amoureux.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Minhyuk, avec curiosité, tentant d’obtenir le meilleur de lui.

Changkyun secoua la tête, « Je ne te le dis pas ! » Il chanta en secouant la main et alla s’asseoir à côté de Hyungwon. « Je ne le dis à personne. »

« Mais ça ne serait-il pas mieux que tu nous le dises », proposa Kihyun. « Alors, on pourrait t’aider à te mettre avec. »

Changkyun sentit son sourire tomber de son visage. « Je t’ai dit que je n’avais aucune chance avec de toute façon. Ce n’est pas grave. »

Il y eut un lourd silence à la fin de la conversation.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

C’était pendant la nuit que la nausée frappa Changkyun de plein fouet.

Il arracha ses draps d’un geste, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds, alors qu’il courait vers la salle de bain. Il se fichait que quelqu’un se réveille. Il avait l’impression que son estomac se déchirait en deux.

Il laissa échapper un petit cri alors qu’il se soulève, une douleur aigüe éclatant dans son œsophage. Alors qu’il vomissait, il vit que non seulement les fleurs sortaient, mais aussi les branches.

Il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux alors qu’il vomissait encore plus, serrant son estomac, cherchant une sorte de libération de la douleur.

Changkyun fixait le désordre des branches, des fleurs pleines et des pétales qu’il avait fabriqués et les considérait vaguement comme son propre jardin.

Sauf qu’il avait perdu le contrôle et que c’était en train de le tuer.

Le lendemain, le médecin lui prescrit des médicaments plus forts et lui dit qu’il serait fatigué pendant les deux premiers jours, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’y habitue un peu.

« Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir rester avec ce plan de médicament ? » Demanda-t-il, poussant ses lunettes plus haut sur son visage. « Votre corps semble s’habituer à ce médicament plus vite que je ne le pensais au départ. À ce rythme, il ne vous restera même pas un an. »

Changkyun répondit qu’il ne s’en souciait pas et il reçut le médicament directement du médecin cette fois-ci.

Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer la peur brute qui l’avait frappé alors qu’il sortait de l’hôpital.

Il pouvait mourir.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer la décision qui venait peu de temps après.

(Il préférait mourir plutôt que d’arrêter d’aimer Kihyun).

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Le nouveau médicament fonctionna mieux que le dernier. Il n’avait rien vécu de mauvais et pour une fois au cours des dernières semaines, il faillit oublier qu’il avait une maladie mortelle.

Presque.

La petite pensée se faisait toujours présente quand il regardait Kihyun. Ses beaux yeux, à la façon dont ses doigts tranchaient délicatement les légumes.

Ensuite, il se rappelait que cet homme était la raison pour laquelle il allait mourir.

Il s’en fichait énormément.

« Kihyun ? » Demanda doucement Changkyun en regardant l’homme faire le dîner.

Kihyun leva les yeux, essuyant la sueur sur son front. « Quoi ? »

Changkyun ne savait pas comment formuler sa prochaine déclaration. Il voulait dire à quel point il était inquiet pour lui. Comment le Kihyun maigre et malsain commençait à avoir l’air. Mais il ne savait pas comment le dire.

« Je vais mourir », dit-il à la place, les yeux s’élargissant quand il réalisa ce qu’il disait.

Kihyun laisse tomber le couteau et il claqua bruyamment sur le sol. Son visage était plus pâle que d’habitude. « Qu-quoi ? » Bégaya-t-il.

Changkyun se réprimanda silencieusement. C’était censé être à propos de Kihyun, pas de lui. Pourquoi était-il si égoïste ?

« Ce n’est rien », il essaya de rassurer l’autre. « Je vais bien. »

Kihyun plissa les yeux, « Non, tu ne l’es pas. » Argumenta-t-il. « Tu viens juste de dire que tu allais mourir, Changkyun. Je ne pense pas que ça veut dire que tu vas bien. »

Changkyun roula les yeux. Pourquoi son hyung agissait-il ainsi. Comme c’était hypocrite. « Et tu vas totalement bien, Kihyun. Parce qu’être affamé est la norme de nos jours », se moqua-t-il.

Kihyun avait l’air surpris, mais se mit à ricaner rapidement. « Qu’est-ce que tu sais de ma vie, Changkyun ? »

« J’en sais assez, » répondit Changkyun. « J’en sais assez pour savoir que tu vas probablement mourir de faim avant que cette maladie ne me tue. »

« Ça te tue déjà ! » S’exclama Kihyun.

« Et tu te tues déjà ! » Changkyun riposta, la voix devenant de plus en plus forte.

« Eh bien, au moins, je ne suis pas un gosse immature et égoïste à ce sujet ! » Les yeux de Kihyun s’enflammèrent de colère, « Si tu t’étais confessé, nous n’aurions pas perdu de temps avec toi. »

Changkyun rit amèrement, « Si tu avais mangé quelque chose, je ne devrais pas m’inquiéter pour toi ! »

Kihyun avait l’air livide, « Donc je suis juste là pour te déranger ? Est-ce que c’est ça ? »

« D’après ce que tu dis, je suppose que je suis là pour vous déranger tous. J’en ai fini avec toi, Kihyun. » Changkyun secoua la tête et sortit de la cuisine.

« C’est vrai, Changkyun. Fuis loin de tes problèmes », cria Kihyun. « Te tirer une balle aurait été un meilleur choix de toute façon. »

Le cœur de Changkyun cogna fortement, « VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! » Il cria, claquant la porte à sa sortie.

Il pouvait entendre les autres membres commencer à sortir de différentes pièces alors que la dispute devenait plus forte. Changkyun ignora les membres et ferma la porte de sa chambre. Il glissa le long du mur en sanglotant bruyamment.

Pourquoi avait-il tout foutu en l’air ?

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pleura, mais c’était la nuit quand Kihyun s’approcha de lui à nouveau.

L’homme ouvrit la porte lentement et se laissa tomber à côté du maknae. Dans ses mains, il y avait deux bols de Jajangmyeon chaud et fumant.

Changkyun prit un bol dans ses mains, n’ayant aucun contact visuel avec lui.

« Tu vas manger ? » Demanda Changkyun en regardant sa nourriture.

« Et toi ? »

Le maknae sourit un peu, « Seulement quand tu le fais en premier. » Il leva les yeux vers le regard envoûtant de Kihyun.

Ils gardèrent un contact visuel pendant un moment jusqu’à ce que Changkyun détourna le regard timidement. « Je suis désolé pour ce que j’ai dit tout à l’heure », s’excusa Kihyun. « Je préférerais que t’avoir avec nous que te voir mourir. »

Changkyun renifla, « Et je suis désolé de t’avoir insulté pour tes habitudes alimentaires. »

« Mais tu as raison », Kihyun avait l’air triste. « Je veux juste être maigre, tu sais ? Et au début, je pouvais contrôler la quantité de nourriture que je mange, mais maintenant, je peux à peine regarder la nourriture sans être dégoûté. »

Changkyun ferma les yeux, « Essaie de manger autant que tu peux et nous commençons à partir de là. Tu n’as pas besoin de le dire à quelqu’un d’autre si tu ne le veux pas. »

Kihyun regarda un moment, « Tu sais, » commença-t-il, « je ne peux pas croire que cette personne que tu aimes ne t’aime pas en retour. Je veux dire, qui ne le ferait pas ? »

Changkyun rougit, embarrassé, le cœur battant. « Hyung, ne dis pas ça », marmonna-t-il.

« Mais c’est vrai ! » Sourit-il. « Cette personne manque quelque chose. »

 _Si seulement tu savais_ , hyung, pensa-t-il, _si seulement tu le savais._

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Le temps passait normalement après cela.

Alors que la santé de Changkyun s’aggravait, on le voyait beaucoup plus heureux. Il commença à chérir les petites choses. Quand Kihyun lui souriait, quand le plus vieux lui faisaient des câlins quand ils regardaient des films.

Changkyun était content comme ça.

Même s’il devait mourir.

Le début de la fin, comme l’appelait Changkyun, était quand il se réveilla et qu’il n’a pas pu bouger. Ce n’était pas comme si ses muscles ne coopéraient pas, c’était comme s’il n’avait pas assez d’énergie pour bouger.

Il était heureux qu’il soit assez intelligent pour garder une poubelle à côté de lui alors qu’il commença à vomir vigoureusement, amenant évidemment les autres membres, qui étaient déjà en bas, à courir vers la chambre.

« Oh mon dieu, Changkyun ! »

Changkyun pleura calmement alors qu’il essayait d’arracher ce qui était logé dans sa gorge. Quand la fleur était sortie, il vit un beau chrysanthème pâle dans sa main.

Il haleta, retombant sur son lit. Kihyun était devant lui, étonnamment seul. Mais ensuite, il se souvint que tous les autres hyungs avaient des horaires à respecter.

Il avait l’impression qu’il allait mourir.

« Hyung, » chuchota-t-il, « je ne veux pas mourir. »

« Je sais que tu ne le veux pas Changkyun. » Kihyun s’assit à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Pendant tout ce temps, j’ai simplement prétendu que tout allait bien, mais, » il prit une profonde inspiration, « j’ai peur. »

« Tu n’as aucune chance avec celui que tu aimes ? » Kihyun demanda, en coiffant les mèches de cheveux du plus jeune.

Changkyun pensait que cette situation était un peu ironique : « Il me détesterait, hyung. Si j’avoue. »

« Mais on ne sait jamais tant qu’on ne l’a pas fait, n’est-ce pas ? » Kihyun lui lança un faible sourire et le plus jeune fit la moue.

« Tu le ferais ? » Changkyun dit : « Si tu devais te confesser à quelqu’un que tu aimes pour vivre ? »

« Non, » Kihyun força un sourire. « Contrairement à toi, je sais à 100% qu’il me rejettera. »

« On ne sait jamais tant qu’on ne l’a pas fait, n’est-ce pas ? » Changkyun se moqua, donnant à l’aîné un sourire aux yeux fermés.

Kihyun eut l’air troublé pendant un moment, « Si j’avoue mon béguin, avoueras-tu le tien ? »

L’esprit de Changkyun se bloqua. Premièrement, si Changkyun dit oui, il n’avait aucune chance puisque Kihyun demanderait son béguin. Deuxièmement, il ne savait pas qu’il aimait quelqu’un, et encore moins qu’il avait un béguin.

« Tu as un béguin ? » Changkyun avait l’air surpris, essayant de détourner le sujet.

Kihyun devint rouge vif, « Oui ». Il regarda sa nourriture et recula, « Oh regarde. Il y a de la nourriture … qu’on devrait manger. »

« Tu as dit nous, » commença Changkyun, « c’est bien. »

« J’ai dit que j’essaierais, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Alors, oui Kihyun, » l’autre semblait confus et il expliqua, « si tu confesses à ton béguin, je l’avouerai au mien. »

Ses battements de cœur étaient le son le plus brouillant dans son oreille alors qu’il attendait la réponse de Kihyun. Il pensait à toutes les choses que l’autre dirait. "Non, je plaisantais. Qu’est-ce que tu es, stupide ?" à "Je l’aime tellement. Et s’il dit non ?"

Les deux choix le rendaient triste et honteux de l’aimer. Mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler à quel point il l’aimait.

C’était qu’il ne s’attendait pas à une paire de lèvres douces contre les siennes.

Son esprit s’arrêta instantanément et il commença à paniquer intérieurement. S’était-il évanoui et était-ce son rêve ? Kihyun l’aimait-il vraiment ?

Son manque de réponse au baiser fit perdre confiance à Kihyun et le fit se reculer.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura Kihyun, « je n’aurais pas dû faire ça - »

Sans y penser, Changkyun l’interrompit avec un autre baiser. Cette fois, ils bougeaient tous les deux leurs lèvres en synchronisation.

Changkyun sentit, alors qu’il était assis avec son amant, que cela devait être le paradis. C’était sûr que c’était comme ça.

Ils se séparèrent l’un de l’autre pour respirer, mais ils s’étaient rapidement attaqués à nouveau à l’autre. Kihyun mordit doucement la bouche de Changkyun et l’autre ouvrir la bouche, haletant.

Il sentit la langue de l’aîné voyager dans sa bouche et ils se battirent pour la domination (ce que Kihyun gagna facilement).

Les choses devinrent plus lourdes et Changkyun retomba sur le lit, épinglé. Il leva les yeux pour voir les yeux sombres de Kihyun (il jura qu’ils étaient plus clairs avant) qui le regardait de haut en bas.

« Je suppose que c’est le bon moment pour dire que je t’aime. » Chuchota Kihyun, se penchant vers le cou de l’autre.

« Tais-toi », chuchota Changkyun, gémissant quand Kihyun suça un point sensible sur son cou.

« J’adore ces sons que tu fais pour moi », lui sourit le plus vieux. « J’aimerais encore plus si tu étais plus bruyant pour moi. »

Changkyun poussa un gémissement tendu quand Kihyun le gronda soudainement. « Kihyun », dit-il désespérément, « S’il te plaît. »

Dieu, ses hormones étaient partout. Il était sur le point de laisser Kihyun le prendre, mais il ne voulait pas accélérer les choses.

« S’il te plaît quoi ? » Taquina Kihyun.

« Arrête. »

Immédiatement, tout mouvement s’arrêta et Kihyun leva un sourcil. « Tu n’aimes pas ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

Changkyun rougit sous le regard intense, « J’aime, mais ne nous précipitons pas, d’accord ? »

Kihyun se détacha de lui et rougit, « Ouai, c’est vrai. Dé-désolé. » Bégaya-t-il.

Changkyun rayonnait, lui picorant rapidement les joues. « D’ailleurs, » dit-il, « tu as encore besoin de manger. »

Kihyun ricana, « Je veux dire, je recevais ma juste part de nourriture. » Il fit un clin d’œil à la fin.

Le plus jeune le repoussa et roula des yeux. « Pourquoi est-ce que je t’aime ? »

Kihyun haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, plaçant Changkyun sur ses genoux. Il mit sa tête dans le cou de l’autre, inhalant son odeur addictive. « Tu es à moi, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Je le suis, » Changkyun sourit doucement à l’homme aux cheveux roses, « je serai toujours à toi. Maintenant, peux-tu manger de la vraie nourriture au lieu de grignoter mon cou ? »

« Ah ok, » dit Kihyun en ramassant les bols de nouilles toujours chaud. « Mes parents m’ont dit que le dîner vient avant le dessert. » Il sourit effrontément.

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas un dessert ! » Cria Changkyun. « C’est quoi ton esprit sale ? » Marmonna-t-il peu de temps après.

« Hm, mais tu es comme de la nourriture pour moi et je suis comme la médecine pour toi, tu sais », dit-il, après avoir avalé une bouchée de sa nourriture. « On ne peut pas vivre l’un sans l’autre. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à féliciter l'auteur sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
